keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Kokiki
Kokiki (コキキ) is a member of the Onini Corps. Character A man considered a "antique" by now, Kokiki has lived for many years, and still going, but seems like hes becoming more aware of his age than before. Appearance Kokiki is a deep red skin color. His mouth and stomach markings are black or dark gray, his hat matching the color. He wears a Brown cloak with a purple marking around the top that goes around the cloak with a circle in the middle where it can open. The hood covers over his head, and apart of his mouth is covered by the cloak. He has purple "angry" eyes with black around the pupil and a in the middle of it. 'Personality' He is a generally lazy person, he thinks hes really old (which he is), often causing him to be depressed. He seems to be silent and serious, mostly just staring out to nowhere. He has somewhat of a short-temperament, won't hesitate to argue or yell at anymore that annoys him. He seems to have a softer side to Charmy. Kokiki is actually a coward when it comes to actual fighting. Likes and dislikes He apparently likes children, more specifically, Charmy. He somehow got a age gun, and shoots Charmy with it, which often just ends in him hugging Charmy. It seems like he likes to read, often reading history books or Picture books. Kokiki is shown to mostly dislike people like Onini. Often will talk and shout back, thou will have a fear of them. He really doesn't like his age, or how old he seems, sometimes wishes he could be younger. History Kokiki's life dates back way before. No one can actually tell what he's done in the past or how old he is. He doesn't really say much except a few things, hinting he was alive for thousands of years, but people assume its just from his constant reading. Kokiki did get married or dated a couple of times, but they either died, or left him. Kokiki wondering threw some place, found Charmy, a couple of events (I don't know yet) happened, leading him to become a in a team with Charmy, and his "Lover" He was some how recruited into the Onini Corps later on, still in his little dual pair with Charmy. Relationships Charmy Charmy is apparently Kokiki's lover, and partner. He's often nicer to him. Kokiki shoots Charmy with a age gun, making him younger, only to snuggle him. He tolerates Chamry's hyperactive self, and often appreciates his attempts to cheer him up when he gets depressed. Onini Kokiki hates yet fears Onini. He dislikes how he seems bossy, often talks back at Onini, but sometimes shuts his trap. He knows Onini can probably kill him if he wanted. Abilities Seems to have psychic abilities like a Alakazam, he doesn't seem to care much for them, but uses them often. He's too lazy to do much, so it often helps him. Kokiki carries a gun in his coat, whenever he wants to, he'll pull it out using it. His aim is rather accurate, but about half the time, its because hes using his psychic abilities. Being a coward, he dodges better than others can. Weakness He's lazy, too much work makes him want to retreat. Calling him old will result in a faster retreat from him. Kokiki doesn't really want to stay and fight if he can tell he's going to lose. Headaches stops him from using his psychic ability, making him nearly useless. Seems Kokiki can't fight close up, he can only dodge well. Future He just gives up, rarely listening to what Onini tells him anymore. He shot Charmy with a gender-bending gun, resulting into a son, named Clover & repeating the process later on, he gets a daughter named Rameme. Whenever he wants Clover to be near him without freaking out too much, he shoots Charmy with the gender-bending gun, since Clover is homophobic. Nicknames Kokiki is mostly just referred to as "Kokiki" or "Koki" with the suffix they use. Some people refer to him as a Old man or oddly "Kookie". He has no nicknames for others, usually just calls them their actual name. Usually if he doesn't care (which is most of the time) or just can't remember he calls people "you" or "that guy" . Trivia *Koki actually means "an antique" in Japanese. *Kokiki was the first bad guy Keronian the creator recalls ever making. See also *Onini Corps External links Deviantart user page Category:Keronians Category:Characters